1. Field
Embodiments relate to a plastic window and an organic light-emitting display apparatus including the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Displays that visually express various electrical signal information have been rapidly developed, and various flat panel display apparatuses having superior characteristics, e.g., small size, light weight, and low power consumption, have been introduced. Examples of flat panel display apparatuses may include organic light-emitting display apparatuses, plasma display apparatuses, liquid crystal display (LCD) apparatuses, and field emission display apparatuses. Organic light-emitting display apparatuses may be manufactured to have a small size and a light weight and may have wide viewing angles, fast response rates and low power consumption and thus have drawn attention as next generation display apparatuses.